Bloody Tapping
by MoeAkatsukiKitty
Summary: Light and Misa break down on the side of a dark scary highway.


**I've heard this urban legend from someone and I thought it'd be fun to make a fan fiction out of it ^^ hope it is enjoyed. I would like reviews, this is my first attempt at a scary type story.**

"Light… I'm scared. Where are we?" Misa asked is a startled tone as she and her boyfriend began to drive through a dark part of the highway.

Misa and Light were on their way to Light's sister's, Sayu, wedding and somehow they had lost their way.

"I don't know Misa… Just be quiet while I try to find our way out of this, okay?"

Misa pouted and turned towards her window with her arms folded across her chest, "Well, if you had stopped and asked for directions like I told you we wouldn't be in this mess."

Light's eye twitched… He knew the blonde was right… but he just couldn't do that. It made him feel like he was sacrificing his pride as a man.

Misa squeaked when the car lunged forward, made a weird noise then stopped all together.

"Oh no…" Light said as he looked at the gas gage, "We're on empty."

"What!" Misa was shaking now, "How could you not have filled the tank Light!"

"Calm down Misa, The sign back there said there is a gas station just three miles ahead." Light said as he reached in the backseat for the empty gas jug.

As Light said this, Misa was looking out her window. There were no street lights on and on the side were only trees. One of three branches were so long that it hung over the top of their car. Misa jumped back when she saw something rustling in the bushes on the side of the road.

"Light!" Misa clung to Light's arm, trembling with fright. "Please don't go!"

Light rolled his eyes, "Misa, I'll be right back. The gas station is just up ahead."

Misa looked up at her boyfriend with big pleading blue eyes. "Well, if you have to, at least take me with you."

"No. You have to stay in the car just in case someone drives by. If someone stops, see if you can get them to tell you where we are exactly." Light said with his hand on the door handle.

Misa's bottom lip quivered, she felt like she was in the main scene of some slasher movie. "O-okay Light. Just please hurry back!"

Light smiled softly and kissed the blonde's forehead. He knew the girl was just acting silly because she was worried about his safety.

As soon as Light disappeared down the fog covered road, she hid on the bottom of the car floor and covered herself with her furry coat. It was the middle of December and it was cold. This warmed her and she didn't not want anyone to see her, despite Light's wishes. Misa was shivering and her back began to ach, she felt like she was out there by herself for an eternity already. She noticed a car had passed some while ago. It sounded as if it slowed down, but then speed back off. She was glad, she didn't want to have any kind of conversation with anyone at the moment.

Misa jumped when she heard taping on the car. She started to get up and open the door, thinking it was Light and he had made his way back with the gas… But she thought back to the rustling in the bushes. She stayed down, she knew Light would call out her name if he wanted to get back in the car.

TAP

TAP

TAP…

The taping sound continued, she knew it wasn't Light then. She began to sob softly, terrified to sit up.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

The tapping became more demanding, like who ever was doing it wanted her attention.

"WHO EVER IS IN THE CAR, GET OUT NOW!"

Misa shot up when she heard a commanding voice over a loud speaker. Just ahead of her were three lit up police cars and a police man holding a mega phone. He began to beckon Misa.

"MA'AM, MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO US CALMLY AND WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT LOOK BACK."

Misa became even more frightened, she began to wonder where Light could have gone. She got out of the car, closed the door softly and slowly began to make her way over to the man in blue. She noticed the police man had his eyes narrowed at the top of the car she was in and couldn't help but look back when she finally made it to the cop. What she saw made her drop her mouth open in horror and release a scream of terror.

On top of her car was a raven haired man with demonic glowing red eyes holding the bloody severed head of her boyfriend… the man who had proposed to her not even a full day ago, Light Yagami. His face was twisted with pain and fright. Just behind the madly grinning madman was Light's dangling body from the tree branch

The madman continued to tap on the roof of the car… snickering as he continued to stare at the terrified and crying blonde…


End file.
